Slippery When Wet
by Blackandback
Summary: An intimate and steamy insight into the married life of Bella and Jacob. Rated M for lots of loving.


_A/N: This is a one-shot that I wrote for my Beta (and friend) MaeMay for her Birthday. I will be posting more similar themed ;) one-shots in the future, so, if you like what you read, put me on author alert. Thanks._

**Slippery When Wet:**

Jacob emerges gracefully from the dense woods, his naked, russet body gleaming with tiny droplets of sweat that trickle down the ridges of his robust, muscular form. He draws the pads of his calloused fingers roughly through his silky, raven hair – that, too, is drenched in moisture from both his exertion and the abnormally scorching summer heat.

Jacob paces towards his house, pausing to hide behind the large evergreen that drapes languidly over the rocky creek. He can see her already - his stunning wife. He stares intently in her direction, licking his lips with an overwhelmingly carnal desire as he watches her manoeuvre lithely around their kitchen. She stops by the sink, stretching across it to open the small, steamed up window. A hint of smooth, creamy skin taunts him as her white camisole rides up to expose the flat planes of her stomach. Jacob can see the sweaty sheen of her skin as she gathers her long, mahogany hair in one hand, and tilting her head to the side, she begins delicately fanning the nape of her neck with the other.

He grins wickedly as he watches her erotic movements. He wants her. His need is primal...animalistic even...but he cannot help himself. He shudders, feeling his cock twitch and swell. He grasps his hot, heavy length firmly in his large hand - squeezing the stiffness in an effort to ease the ache that had formed deep in his stomach, although this just makes him needier; the solid grip reminiscent of his wife's lusciously tight body wrapped around his own. He needs to ravish her..._now._

Jacob sprints towards the house, his weighty erection bobbing and jerking with his frantic motions. He growls carnally at the sensation, flinging the front door open in his desperation to get to her.

Bella is there leaning over the island in the middle of the kitchen, panting from the tiring effects of the intense heat. She gasps when she sees him, taken aback. His golden eyes roam her flushed, perspiring body and linger on her heaving chest - the place where her hand has come to rest.

He can see her nipples instantly peak with excitement, the strawberry tinted buds straining against the flimsy fabric of her camisole. Their eyes lock and he inhales greedily, smelling the flood of arousal that has just seeped into her panties. Everything about her drives him crazy...her body, her beauty...her smell.

His chest rumbles as she nears him, neither of them saying a word, all of their dialogue being spoken solely through their eyes. He is drunk from the scent of her arousal which is becoming more and more concentrated with her closer proximity.

Bella stands merely a foot away from Jacob, breaking eye contact with him at that moment as she stares down at his bare, pulsing erection. She whimpers, sensually closing her eyes and biting her lip softly with insane need. Jacob grabs her by the small of her back, dragging her petite frame towards his towering statue. He grasps the damp hair at the nape of her neck in his fist, pulling at it slightly as he crashes his lips passionately to hers, both of them invading each other's mouths with their eager tongues in a seductive fight for dominance.

Jacob says nothing as he picks Bella up by her ass - her legs wrapping around his hips without a second thought. She rakes her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp. He moans. He loves everything she does to him...every intimate touch adding intense fuel to an already burning fire.

He pushes blindly through the bathroom door with Bella still wrapped tightly around him; their mouths still attached, tongues still eagerly probing, relishing in the taste of each other. The perspiration of their bodies mingle together, the natural heat he emits seeping deep into her pores. He kicks the door closed behind him with his foot and, holding her to him with one hand, turns on the faucet of the bathtub with the other.

Jacob sets Bella down on her feet as the heat from the water fills the expansive bathroom, transforming it into a misty, steaming sauna. She places her soft, tiny hands on his sinewy chest, his muscles quivering beneath her feather light touch. His skin is like tanned silk; it feels so sensual beneath her fingertips.

He takes her hands in his own, slowly raising them above her head. She leaves them there as he trails his fingertips from her wrist and down her arms, tickling her under arms. His fingers ghost over the sides of her full breasts, teasingly circling her sensitive, distended nipples. Bella groans in pleasure, her abdomen clenching as the heat from Jacob's motions radiate from her chest, down to her shuddering core.

Jacob massages her delicate, svelte hips with his toughened palms, lightly fingering the hem of her top and toying with it playfully. She squirms beneath his touch, desperate for him to remove the barrier between them, wanting to feel his satiny smooth skin pressed taut against hers.

"Please, Jacob...rip it off...just rip..." she pleads, breaking their bridled silence. He plunges his hot tongue into her mouth, halting her begging as he tears open her top in one fluid, aggressive movement, carelessly tossing the shredded fabric to one side.

He crouches down in front of her. Bella places her hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself. He helps her out of her shorts and lace panties, lecherously bringing the crotch to his nose so he can respire the fluid essence generously coating them. He closes his eyes, savouring her mouth-wateringly unique nectar before letting them slip casually through his fingers and onto the floor.

Bella groans, aroused beyond words by his vulgarity. Jacob flashes her his heart-stopping sexy smirk as he places an eager open mouthed kiss on her quivering pussy, flicking his tongue out rapidly and briefly to taste the slick moisture pooling between her thighs. Her breathing accelerates; her head spins in delirium. She is high on Jacob, engulfed by his unadulterated, sexual magnetism.

Bella's soft curves press into Jacob's hardened body as he lifts and lowers her into the tepid water. The temperature and pressure of the water lapping against her hot, throbbing clit, making her whimper in both ecstasy _and_ need.

Jacob positions his tall frame behind her, pulling her in-between his out-stretched legs so her back rests against his solid pectorals. Bella draws her knees into her chest as Jacob brushes her hair over one shoulder, softly kissing and sucking at the skin of her exposed neck. He nudges apart her bent knees with his hands. Her body hums, her brain registering that surplus amounts of pleasure is about to be inflicted underneath the magic touch of her husband's insanely talented hands.

Bella cranes her neck so she can kiss his lips deeply. One of his hands cups her breast, massaging its soft tissue and thumbing her tingling nipple. The other rests on her slick mound, his middle finger dipping between her swollen folds, slowly smearing her slippery dew all over her protruding bud.

"Fuck, that feels good," she whispers, chewing roughly on her bottom lip whilst gripping and massaging his upper thighs with her hands. Her body is vibrating with desire and she can feel his huge erection bobbing out of the water and nudging the small of her back. The mere thought of his sexy, muscular body in the same water as her makes her pussy tingle and pulse with excitement.

Jacob lathers his hand with liquid soap and then returns to knead her aching breast. Bella arches her back into his touch. His lubricated, soap coated fingers lightly pinch and tug at her slippery nipples, creating the most delicious sensation she has ever felt.

"Mmmmm...Jake," she moans embarrassingly loud, thrusting her hips towards the hand cupping her and reddening instantly at her zealousness. It amazes Jacob how she can be so lustful and sexual in one breath, and so timid in the next. But that's what he loves most about his beautiful wife. She keeps her passion and sexuality intimate...it is what unifies them.

Jacob licks the shell of Bella's ear, his warm breath enticing the soft downy hairs on her body to stand on end, whilst his hands continue working her into a frenzy. "I fucking love it when you moan my name, baby..." he cooes in her ear. "Don't be embarrassed, don't even think. Just go with it. Shout, scream, do whatever you feel...it's just you and me," he murmurs softly to her, wanting her to relish in the sensations he was providing.

Bella has yet to touch Jacob, but she knows this is the way he likes it. Jacob could literally bring himself to a climax just by pleasuring his wife. Bella would wait until her body clenched with the onset of her own orgasm before she would gently stroke and feel him, then they would both come simultaneously whilst moaning each other's names. It made their love making all the more intense. Everything they did, they did together.

Jacob can sense Bella's approaching orgasm so he changes the movement of his fingers, now massaging and pinching her protruding clit with his thumb and index finger. She grinds her hips against his fingertips as she feels the beginning of a familiar warming ache in the pit of her stomach, threatening to send her spiralling off the edge. But, there is something she craves before she gives in to the extreme pleasure. She wants to feel him inside her as she comes... She knows that _that_ produces the _ultimate _toe-curling sensation.

Bella is panting and moaning in succession now, with Jacob grunting huskily into her neck in response. She feels the indescribable waves of her climax come crashing down all around her, and with absolute perfect timing, she grips Jacob's thighs, shifts her hips back and sinks down onto his rock hard length all the way to the hilt. Screaming his name, she bounces up and down astride him, completely losing herself in the moment of pure, orgasmic bliss as her core contracts tightly around him. She moans throatily, relishing in the fullness of his huge, thick cock buried so deep inside her tiny body.

"Fuck, Bells...you have to warn me before you do that," Jacob pants into her shoulder, holding her soft body tight against his own - recovering from having just spilled his seed inside her dripping wet warmth.

Bella always manages to amaze Jacob, even after five years of marriage. Their sexual experiences were always just as exciting – if not more so - as they had been when they first started their relationship. They desired each other beyond the realms of normality, but that was what made their marriage so unique and why everyone around them – even the imprinted couples – deeply envied them. Bella and Jacob were not joined together by a mythical force beyond their control, they were each other's _choice_. Their love for each other was pure and ingrained into them, and, like a scar, it was there to stay forever.

"Sorry," Bella gasps, still breathless as she entwines her fingers with Jacob's, twisting her neck to kiss his lips deeply, "I just needed you inside me. I couldn't wait."

Jacob squeezes his eyes shut. Bella vocalizing her need for him never failed to arouse him. "Stand up," he growls as he pulls the plug to drain the tub before yanking the curtain around it and starting the shower. Bella does as she is told. She loves the way Jacob commands her as the dominant side of his alpha wolf – the side he usually keeps contained and rarely unleashes on her – begins to his violate his persona.

He presses her into the jet of water and flush against the hard wall. She lavishes in the feel of her erect nipples gliding against the smoothness of the cold tiles - teasing their rigidness. She feels his muscular body press into hers from behind, the stiff, hot length of his cock pressing hard and firm against the swell of her ass.

She grasps Jacob's length in her tiny hand, bringing it to her slick lips. His thick, swollen cock-head eagerly parts them and Jacob groans as it kisses her entrance, just the wet tip delving into her warm, tight pussy. He pulls out before she can push back into him, and, parting her pussy lips once more, smears her slick juices up and down her folds.

"Uhhhnnnuuuhhh," Bella whimpers as he teases her, her whimpers turning into an earth shattering groan as he plunges forcefully inside her. Her entire body tingles as her walls cling to him desperately. She jumps and writhes against him, the feeling of his wide, hot length inside her sending delicious waves of heat all over her sensitized, wet body.

Jacob wraps the long length of her hair around his forearm and tugs her head back. "I love it when you squirm," he hisses, biting her earlobe. Bella screams in pleasure as Jacob smoothes his tongue over the bite, soothing the sting as he pounds into her with no abandon, the ridges and bumps of his hard flesh grinding against the slickness of her tight walls.

"Tell me how much you love it," Jacob growls, her hair still pulled back and taut around his arm. He assaults her throat with long licks and hard sucks. She loves the sensation of his lips and teeth against the delicate skin of her neck, as he marks her as his.

"Fuuuuck..._Jacob,"_ Bella groans, feeling the erotic pressure of the hammering water sluicing between them; teasing her hard nipples and clit which is standing proud, coated with her own arousal. Each fluid stroke of him drives her wild as his cock stretches her to the absolute limit.

Bella bucks and wriggles her hips against Jacob's as she stands on her tip toes to meet him, thrust for thrust. Jacob pauses momentarily, his pupils dilating and his irises darkening to a near black color. A steady, deep, rumbling growl reverberates through his chest as he succumbs to the primal instinct of his wolf. He begins pounding into her with hard, quick, long strokes, the massaging jets of the water stimulates Bella's clit and she chants, "Oh god, oh god," in time with Jacobs rapidly deepening thrusts; the sensations gathering deep in the pit of her stomach.

Bella's whole body begins to shudder with racking orgasmic spasms. "That's it, baby, come for me," Jacob whispers in her ear as Bella falls apart around him, pulsing against him as he drives into her, once, then twice more. He slips out of her, and, grasping his cock and resting his sweaty forehead against her shoulder spurts ribbons of his scorching come over her ass, between her legs, and into the steady stream of water, her name slipping from his lips over and over again like a prayer.

Bella rests her flushed cheeks against the cool tiles, while Jacob nuzzles his head into her neck, his legs trembling. Their breathing is labored, their chests heaving as they recuperate from the exhilarating high they had both just experienced.

She turns around to look him in the eyes, which are lustfully hooded. His mouth turns up slightly into a cocky, confident smirk. "I think dinner's burnt," Bella chuckles breathlessly.

Jacob joins in her laughter, before he wags his eyebrows and retorts, "Hmmm...I think you're right...but I can think of something _much_ tastier to eat."


End file.
